


History Changes

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a redcoat, F/M, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: When Benedict Arnold and John Andrè find a history book from the future. They use it to their advantage to changed the past in hopes of America falling. What they dont know is that some people still remember him. Can Eliza, Peggy, Angelica. John, Hercules, and Lafayette find Alex and convince him not to stay on the British side, or is America doomed forever?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**   
**1781**

“Are you sure that this time magic will work?” Benedict Arnold asked.

“Of course it will.” John André relied.

Benedict Arnold signed. “The only reason we know this is because of the history book of the United States of America and from what we figured, there is a man named Alexander Hamilton who helped form the country.”

“Which is why we are going back in time to change that.” John André retorted. “So are you in Benedict or are you not?”

Benedict stared at him and signed. “Alright fine.”

John André smiled and raised his glass. “Cheers for the pending doom of the Americans.”

Benedict Arnold raises his glass and they cheered.

“Now let us go and use the magic.” John said after finishing his drink and got up. Benedict stood up and nodded, following him.

As they arrived at his house they went to the basement and used the magic.

11 years ago.

The duo arrived and saw him. The boy was just walking down the street.

“Nows our chance.” Benedict whispered. John André nodded and soon once he was near them, they snatched him.

“Who-who are you?” The Hamilton boy asked afraid.

“Don’t worry boy, we’re here to just send you away.” John André said.

“Come on André, we gotta bring him to the army.” Whisper Arnold. André nodded and so they did. Smiling as they sent him away to the army. “Yes this will be a great win to the British.” Benedict said as they used the magic to get back home.

What they didn’t know that a couple of people would still remember him as if he was always still here.


	2. Huh? What’s going on?

**Chapter 1: Huh? What’s going on?**

**January 1780**

When Eliza woke up, she opened her eyes expecting for her husband Alex to be there, but when she opened her eyes, she found that Alex wasn’t there. _What?_ She sat up and found herself in her old bedroom in her childhood home. “Wha?” Eliza muttered confused. What she remembered was Alex going to visit Hercules. She got up and went to change and went to her sister’s room.

She knocked on Angelica’s door three times before Angelica opened it.

“Who’s there-“ Angelica started but froze once she saw Eliza. “Eliza? What are you doing here in London?”

“Angelica, we’re not in London.” Eliza said.

“We’re not?” Angelica asked confused. “Then-“ realization struck her as she looked around. “What are we doing here?”

“That’s what I’ll like to know.” Peggy said startling both of them. “Peggy, you scared me!” Eliza said.

Peggy shrugged. “Well, lets go downstairs now.”

They all went down the stairs to see their parents waiting for them.

“Good morning girls.” Their dad said.

“Morning.” Was all they could mutter.

“Are you okay? Do you feel well?” Their mom asked.

“Mom, it’s fine, Neither of us are sick.” Angelica said.

“We’re just...confused.” Peggy chimes in.

Philip Schuyler raised his eyebrow but nodded. The girls signed in relief, now, they just have to figure out, who else remembered.

Lafayette woke up with a start. He had fallen out of a bed. Hercules Mulligan spare bed. He remembered now, Alex, John, and himself had gone to visit Hercules. He got up and went to find Alex. But when he looked around, he didn’t see Alex anywhere. “Alex? Where are you? Mon ami?” Lafayette said sad he looked around. John Lauren’s groaned as he woke up. “Laf, what are you doing?” He asked.

“I can’t find Alex.” Lafayette replied.

That shook John awake. “What?!” He fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a thud. “How?” He demanded.

“I do not know mon ami,” Lafayette replied sadly.

Then Hercules came. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Alex is missing!” John said.

“What?” Hercules shouted. Then his wife came in. “What’s with all the shouting?” Elizabeth asked.

“Alex is missing.” answered Lafayette.

Elizabeth looked confused. “Who’s Alex?”

“You mean-you don’t remember who he is?”

“What do you mean Hercules?”

_What is going on?_ “He’s our friend Elizabeth.”

“I still don’t know who he is.” Elizabeth replied sharply. “Now breakfast is already made.” She went downstairs.

Silence.

Then.

“What the actual fuck?” John blurted out.

“How come she doesn’t know who petit lion is?” Lafayette asked.

Realization dawned on Hercules. “Would his wife Eliza still remember?”

They pondered on it hoping that Eliza didn’t forgot who he was.


	3. A Winter’s Ball

**Chapter 2: A Winter’s Ball**

**January 29 1780**

Alexander Hamilton was heading to Cornwallis’s office. He had been called there for some reason. He knocked on the door, “Come in,” said a voice. He opened the door and asked. “Your excellency, you wanted to see me?”

“Ah, Hamilton, good.” Said Cornwallis. “I have an assignment for you.”

“What is it your excellency?”

“I need you to be a patriot.”

“I-I don’t understand your excellency.” Sputtered Alex.

“Ah, what I mean is that you will infiltrate the Patriots, earn their trust and get the information.”

“So in other words, you want _me_ to be a spy.” Alex concluded.

Cornwallis nodded. “You see, how would anyone suspect a bastard immigrant like you-“

“Wow thanks.”

“To be a spy for the loyalists.” Cornwallis finished ignoring Alex’s comment.

“Your excellency, there could be a possibility where I get caught.” Argued Alex. “And you know what they do when spy’s are caught, they hang them.”

“But you will not be caught,” promises Cornwallis. “You are sneaky, ambitious and intelligent, no one would suspect you.”

“And if I don’t say yes-“

“Then your brother will be harmed.” Cornwallis said monotonous.

Alex hesitated but said. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Cornwallis smiled. “That’s the spirit.”

**February 1780**

“Your excellency, may I ask you a question?” Asked John Laurens.

“Of course.” George Washington said.

“Do you know a Alexander Hamilton?”

Washington looked confused. “Who is Alexander Hamilton? Is he a friend of yours?”

“Wha-you mean you don’t know who he is? He’s your right hand man!” Protested John.

“I think you bonked your head Laurens, Aaron Burr is my right hand man. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do.” Washington said sharply. John nodded sadly and left.

“So?” Lafayette asked impatiently.

“He doesn’t remember.” John reported sadly.

Lafayette seemed to deflate. “Are we the only ones who remember petit lion?”

“It seems so, lets just hope that when we go to the Winters Ball, the Schuyler sisters remember him.”

**The Winter’s Ball**

“Girls, do hurry up.” Called out their mother.

“Yes mother,” said the Schuyler sisters.

As Angelica was doing Elizas hair Eliza suddenly stopped her.

“Something wrong Eliza?” Asked Angelica.

“Yes!” Shouted Eliza spinning around to face her. “I just want to know what in the world is going on with people not knowing who Alex is!” She then had a breakdown and tears began to fall.

“Hey, Eliza, don’t worry.” Angelica said as she hugged her. “We’re go through this together.”

“You really think so?” Eliza hiccuped.

“Of course.” Angelica said, hugging her which Peggy joined in on the hug.

“Come on now, lets go to the ball now.” Angelica said.

**——————————————————————**

John, Lafayette, and Hercules were nervous. They were waiting for the Schuyler Sisters to come so they could ask them if any of them remember who Alex is, though Lafayette and Hercules also suspected it because John has a crush on Peggy, which John denies every single time.

Soon after, Lafayette went to get them drinks.

“So, how would you start a conversation with the Schuyler Sisters?” Asked Hercules.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe ‘Hi how you doing’ or -“

“Or you could just look behind you.” Said a voice.

Hercules and John spin around to see the Schuyler Sisters standing behind them.

“Hi Angelica.” John said.

“Hi John.” Angelica replied.

“So...do any of you know a Alexander Hamilton?” Hercules asked timidly.

The Schuyler sisters faces lit up.

“So you _do_ remember!” Eliza said excitedly.

“Who remember what?” Lafayette asked as he gave them their drinks.

“The Schuyler Sisters remember.” John told Lafayette.

“Really!” Lafayette said.

“Yes!” John said.

“So, does anyone else remember?” Peggy asked.

“No,” John replied sadly. “It’s apparently just us.”

The group signed. “Anyways, John will you dance with me?” Asked Peggy.

“Sure!” John said ignoring the _i told you so_ looks.

As they danced, John was sure he saw Alex but he couldn’t be sure since the person quickly disappeared. He would have to tell about what he saw later after the ball.


	4. Spying On the Rebels...

**Chapter 3: Spying on the Rebels...**

  
**After the Winter’s Ball**

**John POV**

John was nervous. For two things of course. First was asking Peggy’s father, into allowing him to court Peggy and two? Tell his friends and the Schuyler Sisters what he saw at the Winters Ball. He had saw Alexander Hamilton. But how can he be sure? He only saw a glimpse of him before he had disappeared into the crowd.

“John? John mon ami? Are you still with us?” Lafayette asked shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm..what?” John said.

“Are you okay?” Lafayette asked.

“I think so...”

“John..”

“Okay! No, I’m not!” John said practically shouting.

Lafayette raised his hands. “Okay, okay, Mon ami, it just looks like something is bothering you, well besides asking Peggy’s father if you could court Peggy.”

John had told Hercules and Lafayette what he was going to do so they insisted they come too, to see his reaction, apparently.

John signed. “I also have something to tell you, Hercules, and the Schuyler Sisters too, it’s about something I saw at the Winter’s Ball.”

Lafayette just nodded.

Soon they arrived at the Schuyler’s house. Well more like a mansion, cause it was huge.

John knocked on the door. The door was opened by a maid.

“May I help you sir?” Asked the maid.

“I would like to see Philip Schuyler please.” John replied.

The maid nodded and let them in.

“May I take your coats sir?” Offered the maid.

“Sure.” John said as he took off his coat and handed to the maid, Hercules and Lafayette did the same.

“Follow me sir,” the maid said as she walked down the hallway.

As they reached down to the end of the hallway, the maid walked into what looked like a dining room.

“Excuse me, Mr Schuyler, you have some visitors.” Said the maid.

“Bring them in.” Replied Mr. Schuyler.

They walked in the dining room.

Philip Schuyler stood up. “Hello, how may I help you.”

John sallowed. “Mr. Schuyler, I would like to court your daughter Peggy.” Mr and Mrs. Schuyler looked at Peggy who blushed.

Philip Schuyler stared at him for a long time until he offered his hand. “You may courts my daughter.”

John felt happiness surge into him as Peggy went up to hug him which he hugged her back.

“Thank you Mr. Schuyler.” John finally said.

“Please, call me Philip.” The man said.

“Alright, Philip.”

“Might I ask why there are two other men here?” Asked Catherine Schuyler.

“We are here because we wanted to see John’s reaction Ma’am.” Lafayette replied.

Philip Schuyler snorted.

“We must be going now sir,” John said.

Hercules and Lafayette nodded. They followed him out of the room and to the front door.

“Wait?!” Peggy said as she followed him along in tow with her two older sisters.

“Is there something you have to tell us?” Angelica asked.

John signed. “Okay, so at the Winter’s Ball, I may or may not have saw Alex.”

The others gaped at him.

“Are you sure?” Eliza asked hopefully.

“I don’t know really, but just keep an eye out for him.” John said.

“We will.” Promises Peggy, she then picked him on the cheek, making him blush.

“Bye.” Said John as they closed the door.

“Well, lets get back to the base.” Lafayette said. Hercules nodded and said bye to them as he headed back to his tailor shop.

**April 1780**

Alex signed.

He had been spying on the _Americas_ for a while. And now? He was just spying near there base in Valley Forge.

Honestly it was boring.

Of course when he was at the Winter’s Ball, he was able to get some information. He also had saw a man staring at him intently so he had dispersed into the crowd of people in fear of being found out he was a spy for the British. He signed in relief when he had left the ball.

As he walked a bit closer, he saw rebels guarding the base.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He walked away slowly, but accidentally stepped on a tree branch, making it snap.

It also got the attention of some of the rebels guarding the base.

The rebels immediately ran towards the spot he was hiding.

_Shit, double shit._

He was about to run but it was too late, they had found him.

“Look, it’s one of those _redcoats_.” One of the rebels said.

“Well, it looks like he’s also a spy too.” Said another.

“Bring him to the General, see what he will do with him.”

Alex gulped as they dragged him to see this so called powerful General if there’s.

**Ooooof, making Alex get caught? I am such an evil person. Sorry not sorry. XD. Comment down to tell me what you think of it. All comments welcomed.**


	5. Spy Escape

**Chapter 4: Spy Escape**

**Valley Forge**

**Lafayette’s POV**

Lafayette was looking at maps. He signed, wishing that Alex could be there to help, god he missed the petit lion. He had a way with words that could make anyone excited about anything.

“Lafayette, you okay?” Said a voice. Lafayette turned to see John walking in.

“I do not know mon ami.” Lafayette admitted.

John walked towards the maps Lafayette was looking at.

“So.....what now?” Asked John.

Lafayette signed.

“I don’t know, maybe a hi?” Said a voice. Both Lafayette and John turned to see the Schuyler Sisters standing at the entrance of the tent.

“Peggy!” John said delighted, running to hug her.

“What are you doing here?” Lafayette asked confused.

“Visiting, obviously.” Angelica said.

“And, we also have a theory about where Alex is.” Piped up Peggy.

“Alright, what’s the theory then?” John asked.

Angelica and Peggy exchanges looks, while Eliza looked like she didn’t agree with whatever their theory was.

“So, what was it?” John said.

Angelica took a breath. “Maybe, he is on the British side....”

John immediately protested about the idea. “No way! Alex would never join the British! Besides, we’re his friends-“

“ _Were_ his friends.” Angelica corrected. “Maybe somehow, it was like time reserved or something. And he never met any of us.”

“But that can’t be true Angie!” Protested Eliza.

“Then what do you think he’s doing then?” Shot back Angelica.

“Well-he-he-could have-“ started Eliza, but couldn’t have an idea anything else.

Then a soldier came in. “Excuse me? Lafayette?” Asked the soldier.

“Yes?” Answered Lafayette.

“His excellency, wants to see you.”

“Alright.” Lafayette said. “Are you going to stay here?” He asked.

“We’re going follow you.” Peggy said simply.

Lafayette just nodded mutely, and went to see George Washington.

“You wanted to see me, you excellency?” Lafayette asked.

“Ah, Lafayette, oh, hello Miss Angelica, Miss Eliza, and Miss Peggy. Anyways, Peggy have you figured out a plan yet?”

Lafayette shook his head sadly. “Non, I have yet to figure out a plan.”

The General nodded and before he was going to say something, there were voices coming from the outside of the tent.

“I’m telling you! He was tied up last night!”

“Then, how the f***ing world, did he escape?!”

“I don’t know!”

Lafayette was wondering what was the commotion all about. Clearly, his excellency, wanted to know to since he went outside to see the commotion. Lafayette and the others followed him.

They went outside to find, two soldiers arguing about something.

“I told you f***ing two times! I DON’T-“

“Gentlemen!” Interrupted George Washington, startling the two soldiers. “What is going on?”

The two soldiers pointed at each other. “He started it!”

George Washington signed frustrated. “I don’t care who started the argument, but what in the world are you talking about!”

“Well, last night, we found a spy, spying on the base.”

“And you didn’t alert me?” Washington asked sharply.

“Well, _he_ weren’t thinking through clearly, since the spy escaped!” Said the other soldier.

“How?” John asked confused.

“I don’t know!” Snapped the second soldier.

“Well, what did he looked like?” Angelica asked.

“He had dark hair, pulled into a pony tail, and had eyes, that honestly almost looked like a violet sky!”

Lafayette paled, as he imagined the person with the description that the soldier was describing. Surely it couldn’t be Alex! Can it?

“Thank you, I will let everyone know, so they will be all on alert.” Washington said, he then looked at John and Lafayette. “You will be on alert, for this man?” He said.

Lafayette gulped but saluted. “Yes sir.”

John repeated what Lafayette said. Washington nodded, he then went back into his tent.

“Uh....so how are you going do this?” Eliza asked concerned.

“I have no idea.” Lafayette said.


	6. The Clothing Emporium

**Chapter 5: The Clothing Emporium**

**Alex POV**

Alex panted and felt out of breath from his escape. He cursed himself for not wearing a disguise or at least be a little more stealthier.

He was just lucky, that the two idiots didn’t bring him to the General right away and just tied him up. Luckily the rope that tied him was loose, so he was able to free himself, and when one of the _rebels_ came in, he had slammed his head with a bucket he found nearby and escaped.

He needed a new plan. But first he needed to change from his uniform to some civilian clothes. So he wouldn’t get caught, since it is likely that the so called _general_ would call for a search party to find him and hang him. Soon after he arrived in New York, and saw a clothing emporium called crème de la crème of New York Society. He entered the emporium and went to the front.

“Hello how may I-“ started the man standing behind the counter but froze as he looked at him. It made Alex uncomfortable. “Hello, good sir, I am just looking for some clothes, that’s all.” Alex said politely.

It took a moment for the man to collect himself up. “Yes, yes, Uh, just give me a second to get something for you.” He then went to the back. Alex frowned. Had he made an bad impression on him?

Soon the man came back with some clothes. “Here, these clothes should fit you.” Said the man, giving the clothes to him. Alex looked at the clothes. There was a white shirt which matched with a white waistcoat and there was a brown coat.

“Thank you-?” Alex inquired as he took some coins from his pocket and placed it on the counter.

“Mulligan, Hercules Mulligan, sir.” Said the man.

Alex smiled. “Well, thank you Mr. Mulligan. I must be off now, good day.” He then turned to leave.

**Hercules POV**

It was a normal day at Hercules shop. He was doing his own business when someone walked in.

“Hello, how may I-“ He started but never finished what he said when he took a closer look of the person. The person had dark hair tied in a ponytail and had eyes like the violet sky.

No way.

It couldn’t be.

He then noticed the British uniform.

It was Alexander Hamilton, he was sure of it.

But why was he wearing a redcoat’s uniform?

Alex himself looked uncomfortable. “Hello, good sir, I am just looking for some clothes.”

Hercules then collected himself up. “Yes, yes, Uh, just give me a second.” He then went to the back to find something that could fit him. He then found something similar to the same clothes Alex had worn when he, Laurens and Lafayette met him.

“Here, these clothes should fit you.” Hercules said giving the clothes to Alex. Alex looked at the clothes.

“Thank you-“ Alex asked, as he got some coins from his pocket and placed it on the counter.

“Mulligan, Hercules Mulligan, sir,” Hercules said.

Alex smiled. “Well, thank you Mr. Mulligan. I must leave now.” He then left the shop. Hercules just nodded and went back to the back of the shop to process what he had saw and met.

He saw Alex again.

But it was different. He’s a British Officer, and he’s a spy for the patriots.

What was he going to tell John, Lafayette and the Schuyler Sisters?


	7. So, I Have Good News and Bad News

**Chapter 6: Okay, I Have Good News And Bad News**

**John's POV**

John and Lafayette were both at the bar drinking when Hercules had barged in.

"Guys!" Hercules said rushing towards them.

"What is it Herc?" Lafayette asked.

"I saw Alex." He said.

John dropped his drink in shock. "What?!" John said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was at my shop," Hercules said.

"Tell us everything mon ami," Lafayette said. Hercules nodded and took a seat.

"Okay, so it started as a normal day." Hercules started. "Then someone came in and it was _Alex_!"

"No way..." John said.

"The craziest thing of all, Alex was wearing a British Uniform!" Hercules added.

John and Lafayette stared at him in shock. How can Alex be a redcoat?

"What was he doing in your shop exactly?" John asked.

"He was just looking for some clothes," Hercules answered.

John just nodded, he felt relief that Alex wasn't caught yet and then realization struck him.

"Uh...Herc?"

"Yeah John?" Hercules said.

"You do know that he is technically wanted right?" John said hesitantly.

Silence.

"What?!" Hercules said in shock. "Why?"

"Well, he got caught spying on the base but then he escaped and George Washington wants him captured," Lafayette explained.

"So, what do we tell him? Uh, hey can you like not kill him? He's like our blackmail or something?" Hercules suggested sarcastically.

An idea lit up in John's mind. "Hercules! You are a genius!" John said.

"I am?" Hercules said confused.

"Yes!" John said. "We just have to get Alex and tell the general we could use him for blackmail and maybe get information from him and he won't be killed!"

"Genius," Lafayette said.

Hercules looked unsure. "I don't know John, how long would we be able to keep the charade up though?"

"We'll think of something," John said.

"Alright...uh...how do we capture Alex?" Hercules asked.

Then the Schuyler Sisters rushed in on them, scaring them.

"Peggy? What's going on?" John asked confused.

"We saw Alex!" Peggy said.

Oh boy.

**Alex** **POV**

Alex had just changed into the clothes he had bought. As he walked down the streets, he saw some kids playing and it reminded him of the day.

_Flashback._

_Alex had been playing catch with his brother James when it had happened._

_"Catch Alex!" James said throwing the ball to him. Alex desperately tried to catch it but it flew over him._

_James had sniffled a laugh. "Nice try, Alex, I'll go get it."_

_"No, I'll get it," Alex said standing up and walking towards the ball. He then grabbed the ball and headed back towards where James was. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him to an alleyway making him drop the ball._

_Alex turned around to see two British Officers. Alex gulped._

_"Who-who are you?" stuttered Alex._

_"Don't worry boy, we're just here to send you away." said one of them. They had then put him on a ship and was shipped to Britain. That day had changed his life forever. He had joined the British army when Revolution started brewing and raised through the ranks._

_End of flashback._

Then he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" cried out someone.

"Yeah, yeah, well it's okay," Alex grumbled and he got a better look of the person. The woman was wearing a blue dress and had pale skin with dark hair. The pretty dark-haired lady looked shocked and fluster at who she had bumped into.

But why?

Did she know he was a British Officer?

"Well, excuse me miss," Alex said leaving feeling very uncomfortable at her just staring at him. He felt like mice, being watched by a cat.

**Eliza POV**

Eliza had been walking down the streets hurriedly ignoring her sisters who were begging her to wait up. She then bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" Eliza cried out when she looked at the person she had bumped into.

"Yeah, yeah, well it's okay." grumbled the person.

She froze.

It couldn't be.

But she recognized the violet sky eyes, the dark hair tied in a low ponytail, the voice.

It was Alexander Hamilton.

She just stared at him in shock and then Alex said. "Well, excuse me miss," and he turned to leave.

"Eliza!" Angelica shouted. "What's going on?"

"Alex, I saw and met Alex," Eliza said still looking at where Alex had left.


	8. We Captured Alex!? Yay?

**Chapter 7: We Captured Alex?! Yay?**

**Lafayette POV**

Lafayette was sure he was still in total shock after Peggy had said they too saw Alex like Hercules did.

As Hercules filled the Schuyler Sisters in, Eliza looked unsure about it.

“Are you sure?” Eliza asked.

“It’s the only way we could think of without getting him hanged.” John said.

“I know, but maybe there’s another way-“ Eliza started.

“Eliza, I know you love Alex but you can’t be a pacifist all the time.” Angelica cut off.

“I know, but it just doesn’t sound right.” Eliza said.

“Maybe it’s because he’s your ‘husband’” John said.

“ _Was_ ,” Peggy corrected him. “Since for some reason no one knows who he is and apparently he never married Eliza.”

Lafayette frowned. “She’s right, we never did figured out how this is happening.”

“Maybe we should stick with one problem at a time?” Angelica asked. “So, Eliza which way did Alex went?”

“I saw him turn right and-“ started Eliza but something caught her eye. “Alex!” She whispered excitedly.

“Wha?” Hercules said confused.

“Alex is here right now!” Eliza whispered pointing to someone asking a bartender a drink. They turned to see it was indeed Alex asking the bartender for a drink.

“We could lure him out.” Murmured Hercules.

“How?” Asked Angelica.

As Lafayette watched Alex sitting down at a table and taking a sip, a very stupid idea formed into his mind.

“What if we just drag him out of the bar and just tie him up?” Lafayette suggested.

The others stared at him like he was the most craziest person in the world which he probably was.

“And how are we supposed to do that without getting caught?” Peggy asked.

“No one would notice since they would probably be drunk.” John pointed out.

“Good point.” Angelica admitted.

“So who’s going do it?” Eliza asked.

After a few moments of silence John got up and went over Alex.

Immediately the rest of them followed John.

“John, what are you doing?” Lafayette asked.

“Don’t worry I got this.” John said trying to reassure him.

“Can I help you sir?” Alex asked.

“Uh, I just wanted to know what’s you name.” John said.

Lafayette wanted laugh at how creepy John said but knew this wasn’t the time.

Alex raised his eyebrow. “That depends who’s asking.” He replied.

Soon he noticed Hercules.

“Hello Mr. Mulligan!” He said cheerfully.

“Oh, Uh hi again.” Hercules said.

“Is there a problem going on?” Alex asked.

“Well-Uh-“ before Hercules could say anything Angelica grabbed Alex’s arm and dragged him out of the bar.

“Excuse me miss!” Alex said indignity.

“Shut it.” Angelica said as she dragged him. Alex tried to resist but with how short he was and how skinny he looked, it was probably easy to drag him. Angelica then looked at the rest of them and they followed quickly too. Soon after going though an alleyway, Angelica then found a bucket and slammed it over Alex’s head rendering him unconscious.

“Angie!” Scolded Eliza. “You could have hurt him!”

“Well, it was this or slamming him with an empty box.” Angelica said nonchalantly.

“So, guess we have to bring him to his excellency now.” Groaned Lafayette. He honestly didn’t want to since no one had a tongue as sharp as Alex’s.

John nodded. “Yep,”

“Great.” Muttered Eliza.

Now, how are they going to convince the General not to hang him?


	9. So...You Want Me To Spare Him?

**Eliza POV**

  
**Chapter 8: So...You Want Me To Spare Him?**

As they sat in the carriage, that was taking them to the Camp Forge, Eliza was checking Alex’s head for any injuries.

“What are you doing Eliza?” Angelica asked as she turned to her.

“I’m checking to make sure there’s no injuries.” Eliza replied.

Peggy leaned over to look. “The only injury I see is a bruise where Angie hit him with a bucket.”

“I’m still not going to forgive you for doing that.” Eliza said.

“What?” Protested Angie. “It was the only thing I could think of.”

Jon groaned. “Guys, please, we still need to figure out how to convince the General not to hang him.”

Hercules signed. “If only we had Alex’s way of words.”

“Yeah.” Lafayette said.

Eliza then had an idea. “Angelica, can you convince him?”

Angelica looked surprised. “Me?”

“Yes you, you have a sharp tongue, so you could convince the General.” Eliza explained.

“You know,” John said. “That’s not at all of a bad idea.”

“Really?” Peggy asked.

“Yes, since Angelica like the ice queen of New York.” John pointed out.

“You know, he has a point.” Lafayette said.

Angelica hesitated for a bit and then said. “Fine.”

Soon they arrived at the camp. As they walked through the camp, they ignored the stares of the soldiers that were there. Then they heard a groan.

Eliza turned to see that Alex was starting to regain consciousness.

“Guys,” Eliza whispered. “He’s waking up.”

John nodded.

Soon arrived at the general’s tent.

“Excuse me your excellency?” Lafayette asked form outside of the tent.

“Yes?” Said the General.

“We-Uh-have captured the spy.”

Silence. “Bring him in.” Was all he said.

They looked at each other and went in.

They saw Aaron Burr talking to George Washington.

“So, you’ve captured the spy.” Aaron said.

Lafayette nodded.

“Would you tie him to the chair?” George Washington asked.

John nodded and tied him to the chair in front of the general’s desk.

Soon Alex regained full consciousness.

“Ugh-what-who-“ Alex said confused on why he was tied up.

The General cleared his throat. “So, you were caught spying on us, son.”

“I’m Notcha son!” Alex snapped.

“And the punishment is to-“

Angelica cleared her throat. “Sir! Maybe, you could give him some mercy?”

The General and Alex stared at her.

“So...you are saying that you want to spare him?” George Washington asked.

“Uh yes.” John said.

“Maybe, we could keep him hostage as...bait?” Peggy said. Eliza winced at the word ‘bait’, she didn’t like that word that could hurt Alex.

George Washington looked like he was thinking about it.

“Sir,” Aaron Burr said. “Maybe they have a point.”

Everyone stared at them in shock.

“What exactly are you implying Burr?” George asked.

“What I’m saying is that it could work,” Aaron said.

Washington thought about it a little more. “Alright,” he said reluctantly, clearly didn’t want to but agreed anyway.

“Thank you your excellency,” Lafayette said.

They walked out dragging Alex to an empty tent.

Once they did it, Aaron walked to them.

“We need to talk.” Aaron whispered.

Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, John, Lafayette, and Hercules looked to each other.

_What on earth did he want to talk about?_


	10. I Remember....

**Chapter 9: I Remember...**

**John POV**

John was feeling a bit nervous as he, Hercules, Lafayette and the Schuyler Sisters were following Burr.

But one of the bigger questions was, _what did Burr want to even talk about?_

Honestly, though, he never understands why Alex was friends with him if he only just talks less and smile more.

Soon they went into his tent.

As soon as everyone went in Burr, checked outside, most likely to check to make sure that no one was listening to what he wanted to say. As soon as he made sure that no one was listening in Angelica suddenly grabbed Burr by the collar.

"Alright, Burr," Angelica said. "What do you even want to talk about?"

"Maybe, you should maybe like to let Burr's collar go, so he can, you know can explain?" Lafayette said as he pointed at how Burr was looking surprised and a bit scared. Angelica signed reluctantly and let him go.

"Thank you," Burr said as he got up. "Okay, so you know how you wanted to spare Alex?"

"Yeah?" John said carefully.

"So, I just want to know why?" Burr said.

John, Lafayette, Hercules, and the Schuyler Sisters looked at each other. Then Eliza spoke up. "Well, you see Aaron, well its kinda a very complicated story, that you won't understand, but, well he was our friend-"

"Husband for Eliza," Peggy added.

"Yes, _thank you, Peggy_ ," Eliza said clearly annoyed at the interruption. "and for some strange reason, it seems like time-reversed or something and Alex is on the British side, but he was supposed to be on the Patriots side and was the general's right hand-man-not you, sorry Burr-and yeah."

Burr looked at them like a crazy person and then laughed.

"Uh...what?" Hercules muttered.

Soon Burr stopped laughing like an insane person. "Well, at least, I'm not the only person that still remembers." He said.

John froze.

What...he remembers?

"Wait...you remember?!" Angelica said shocked.

"Well, yes," Burr answered.

"When did you started to remember?" Eliza asked.

"Well, it was after Alex had been caught and escaped, and then...I guess it just came back to me." Burr explained.

Then Peggy grinned. "At least, there's another person that remembers!"

Burr smiled but then dropped it and then said. "But seriously, how are we going to convince Alex the join us?"

_Oh shit._

He forgot about that.

How were they going to convince Alex to leave the British side?


	11. Who Are You?

**Chapter 10: Who Are You?**

**Alex POV**

Alex was annoyed. He was supposed to do one damn spy mission but got caught by the stupid rebels. Ugh! How could he have been stupid enough to be caught by rebels, he should have at least been more cautious, and Mr. Milligan, why didn't he figure out he was a patriot? And most likely...could he be a spy? No, that's not likely, or could it?

Alex signed in frustration, first he got caught but escaped but then got caught again and now he is tied up to a chair in an empty tent, waiting to be interrogated and questioned for information about the British.

As Alex looked around the room, he thought about the people that had brought him in. Obviously there was Mr. Milligan, John Laurens-wait what?

Who is John Laurens? Alex thought. And why did he thought about him and how on earth did Alex knew his name? And had he meet him before? Alex tried to rack his brain, trying to remember.

It was at a bar and he was with another person and-nope, nothing else. Alex signed in frustration.

Then he saw the same people that caught him walked into the tent.

**Eliza POV**

As they walked into the tent, Eliza was fiddling with her fingers, a bit nervous while her older sister Angelica was walking confidently, while her younger sister was holding hands with John.

As she looked at Alex, Eliza immediately felt helpless again with his eyes and felt her heart break a little because for some reason, the universe decided to just reverse in time and made it appear like she had never met Alex, which she still remember Alex.

"So, what do you want from me?" Alex asked.

John exchanges looks with Lafayette.

"We want to know if you recognize any of us mon ami." Lafayette said.

"I am not your friend monsieur." Alex said snidely. "And how on earth would I know?"

Lafayette felt hurt at that for a bit but quickly hid his expression.

Aaron signed and said. "Look Alex, maybe do you remember me? We met in New York-"

"I most certainly do not remember you." Alex said definitely.

John signed in frustration. Eliza then walked forward a bit and knelt down. "Alex, do you at least recognize me or anyone here?" She asked softly.

Alex's expression softened. "I'm sorry, ma'am but I do not recognize you or anyone expect for Mr. Milligan-since I got my clothes from his shop."

"Oh, alright." Eliza said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Look Alex, maybe you recognize what you did," John said. "Like why about the time you stole the cannons from the British-"

"Look John," Alex started. "I wouldn't just go behind Britain and do that for some rebels and I'm pretty sure I stole cannons from you rebels."

Eliza just stared in shock. What?

Aaron signed. "It's true, we had reports that a British soldier went and stole our cannons, apparently that was you."

Alex smiled broadly. "Yep."

The group signed and led the tent.

"Well, that failed." Angelica said frustrated as the others nodded in agreement.

As the Schuyler Sisters walked back to their carriage, a thought of what Alex had said before came into her mind which made her gasp and stop.

"What is it Eliza?" Peggy asked.

"You know when John asked if he remember stealing cannons from the British?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah..." Lafayette said.

"And he said 'Look John,'" Eliza continued. "He wouldn't have known that name but apparently he does know you name John!"

John stopped to think about this and slowly grinned. "Maybe we do have a chance at winning this war!" John said.

The others slowly thought about it and started to grin too.


	12. Trouble Arising

Chapter 11: Trouble Arising

Benedict Arnold was in his house, with his wife and was having a lovely time drinking some tea with his wife.

"Excuse, sir," said one of the servants.

"Yes? What is it?" Benedict asked.

"There's a message for you, it's from John Andrè." The servant said.

Benedict frowned, "Thank you, would you please give it to me?"

The servent obliged and handed him the letter.

Benedict unravelled it and frowned.

"Is something wrong Benedict?" his wife asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, dear," Benedict said as he stood up to go to his office. "Would you excuse me for a sec, dear?"

He then went up to his office, pacing back and forth.

This was not good. Alexander Hamilton had been captured by the rebels. Meaning there was a good chance that he would remember and the British would lose.

He needed to make a plan so that would not happen.

Soon, he thought up a plan. He smiled slowly. Yes, the British will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is short.


	13. Let’s Start Again

**Chapter 12: Lets Start Again**

**Eliza POV**

It had been two weeks that the Americans were holding Alex hostage, questioning him, and Elia was going to talk to him.

"Are you sure darling?" Her father asked as they walked towards the tent where they were keeping her-no, Alex.

"Yes father," Eliza said.

"Alright," Her father said unsure.

They then entered the tent to see Alex just staring at one of the tent walls.

Her father cleared his throat and he looked at them.

"Is there something you need, General?" Alex said mockingly.

Eliza frowned, she hated that someone had somehow changed everything and hated how she was separated from her Alex.

"Well, my daughter seems to want to talk to you," Her father said firmly.

"And what?" Alex asked coldly. "It seems weird that a general would let her daughter go here though,"

"Why you little-" Her father started in angry.

"Father," Eliza said interrupting her father. "May I talk to him now?"

Her father looked at her and signed. He left the tent.

Eliza looked at Alex and took a deep breath.

"So," Alex started. "What would someone with high status want with me?" He asked subtly.

"I just wanted to-" Eliza started and then said. "To get to know you better."

Alex looked surprised. He stayed quiet for a long time and Eliza was afraid he would stay shut. But he then said. "Really?" It sounded he was really surprised and shocked at that.

"Uh yes," Eliza said.

Alex snorted. "You really want to get to know me? I'm an orphan bastard for gods sakes."

Eliza frowned, she was always saddened whenever Alex would mention it but would always wave it off. But she knew that he secretly was still traumatized by what happened in his childhood.

Eliza crouched down. "I don't think your a bastard," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, i am a illegitimate child and they would call me a wh@re son," Alex said bitterly. "Wait, why am I telling you this?" He asked her.

"Because you trust me," Eliza said.

Alex chuckled bitterly. "It's not like I can trust anyone,"

"What about your life when you became a British Soldier? When did you became one?" She asked.

"Well, you see I became one at 15," Alex said.

"What?!" Eliza repeated shocked. She knew a little bit of her husband's childhood and she knew that he left the island when he was around 17.

Alex nodded. "I guess, I can explain, you see I was playing catch with my older brother, and when I went to look for the ball, some soldiers took me and sent me to Britain."

"But-but-but that's kidnapping!" Eliza said shocked at this revelation.

"Well, no one would have cared, well except for my older brother, he would be searching me relentlessly, most likely to this day," Alex said.

"But why didn't you could go home?" Eliza asked, fearing what he would reply.

"Why would I?" Alex asked. "It was better then the island, and I am a loyalist and I was in the army, why would I quit?"

Eliza realized something. Could he have also been brainwashed into thinking with British ways as well? Eliza hopes not and maybe help draw him away from the British.

Eliza took a deep breath and looked at Alex's eyes. Just staring at those eyes made her feel helpless all over again, but this time it was different, they were on different sides and she was determined to get her husband back.

"Look Alex," Eliza said. "I know we had a rough start but can we at least try to get along please?" She didn't add that she wanted to be together again with him.

Alex looked at her and pondered. It was only for a minute but it felt like hours for him to answer to her. Eliza wouldn't know what to do if he had said no.

"Alright, fine but that doesn't mean anything, we'll just get along, alright?" Alex said reluctantly.

Eliza beamed. "Thank you!" She then hugged him surprising Alex and felt Alex squirm a bit. She stopped hugging to see what, she then saw Alex with wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Eliza apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize Betsy, it wasn't your fault," Alex said. "It just reminded me of something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I guess a women hugging me, and something,"

Eliza nodded. "Alright, well, I guess I have to go now," as she turned to leave Alex said.

"Wait!"

Eliza turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you, Uh come next week or something?" He asked as he looked at the ground.

Eliza beamed even more than the sun. "Of course!"

Alex smiled and, god it made her helpless all over again.

As she walked out of the tent, she realized something.

Alex had called her by his nickname for her.

_Betsy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry I haven’t update in a long time


	14. Here Comes the Trait-Er General Benedict Arnold!

**Chapter 13: Here Comes the Trait-Er General Benedict Arnold!**

**John POV**

John was writing another essay against slavery. As he was writing, he signed, he wished he could do it with Alex, like they use to do. It felt weird and lonely for only him to do it in this strange world.

As he was writing Peggy came into his tent.

John smiled. "Hi love,"

Peggy smiled back and pecked his cheek. "Hello John,"

"What brings you here?"

"I got something to tell you," Peggy replied excitedly.

"What is it?" John asked.

"You know when Alex said your name when talking to him last week ago?" John nodded. "Well, Eliza has talked to Alex three days ago, and when they were talking, he called her Betsy."

John felt shocked at this and happy. "So his memories are slowly coming back?"

"We're not sure, but I have a theory," Peggy said.

"What's your theory?" John asked.

"I think that Alex can get his memories back if he was actually happy and caring,"

"I don't get it,"

"You know when we captured him, he was cold and rude?"

"Yeah?"

"So, maybe when he's actually happy, memories come back from the good old times!"

John thought about it slowly and he said. "You could have a point,"

Peggy nodded excitedly. "Isn't this amazing!"

John leaned in to kiss Peggy but there was a ahem noise. He and Peggy turned to see Lafayette there standing awkwardly.

"Uh, John, just so you know, Benedict Arnold has arrived," Lafayette said.

Both John and Peggy were blushing from being seen by Lafayette who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay," John said as he stood up.

Lafayette nodded and left.

"So, I just finish this essay, and I'll send it in the mail, be right back Peggy," John said as he took his essay.

As he walked around the base he heard someone say. "Where are you going?"

He turned to see Benedict Arnold standing near him.

"Sending this essay to the mail," John replied. "Why are you asking?"

Arnold smiled making John a bit uneasy. "You must always be careful to know who's side is on who's." And with that he walked away with his cane.

John just stared at where Arnold was walking away and then shrugged it off, since he had more pressing things in his head.


	15. Dreams are Weird

**Chapter 14: Dreams are Weird**

**Alex POV**

Alex wasn't sure what was going on.

When he opened his eyes he saw he was with three other men.

They were laughing and drinking.

He then recognized the three men who had taken him back to the _Rebal's_ camp.

_But why was he doing with them?_

Then one of the men stood up and said. "Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you, raise a glass to the four of us,"

Alex wasn't sure what he and the others were doing, talking and drinking but what were their names?

He knew Mr. Mulligan since he had bought clothes from him but the other two Laf, and John-

Wait.

How did he know their names?

And then everything turned blurry and he found himself sitting on a bench with the girl he had talked to; Eliza.

"We could be enough," She said smiling as she held his hand.

Alex blushed and then everything went blurry again.

He found himself talking to the general and he then found himself taking the quill from his hand and talking about something.

Everything went blurry and he found himself at an altar with the same girl that he had talked to and she was wearing a wedding dress.

He then woke up with a start.

He was still tied to the chair though.

But he was confused. What were those dreams? What were they implying?

One of the more important questions was, why was he in the dream with the _rebels?_

Another one was, he was honestly wondering should he be with the loyalists or the rebels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit off or confusing and short.


	16. An Attack? Really?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time.

**An Attack?! Really?!**

**Chapter 15**

**Eliza's POV**

Eliza was wondering what was on Alex's mind.

The next time she had visited, she saw him looking intently at her as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So," Eliza said. "How have you been?"

Um, good I guess," Alex said. "Well, besides being tied up to a chair then yeah,"

Eliza stifled a laugh at the way he said it as if it was causal for him to say that. "So, I heard that they're taking to Benedict Arnold's home for a while until they find a new base."

"Really?" Alex asked.

Eliza nodded.

Alex stared at her again and nodded. It was silent until he said. "Have you ever had any weird dreams lately?"

"No..?" Eliza replied confused.

"Oh, ok,"

"Mind, telling me why you asked that?" Eliza asked.

"Uh, it was weird, I guess," Alex rambled. "I guess I was at a bar, and then in a tent, and then in a garden, sitting next to someone,"

Eliza skipped a breath.

_Was he remembering?_

"I think, I may know what you were dreaming," Eliza said slowly.

That caught Alex's attention. "Really? Then what was I dreaming?"

"Well-" Eliza started but then the tent flap opened to reveal Eliza's father.

"It's time to move out of camp and move the redcoat to Benedict Arnold's house," Philip Schuyler informed them.

Eliza nodded and left so they can prepare.

Soon she saw John, Peggy, Angelica, Lafayette, and Hercules walking towards her.

"So?" John prompted.

Eliza explained and they looked excited.

"So he's starting to remember!" Peggy said excitedly.

"Maybe, we could hop along with the carriage to talk to him more?" Hercules suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Soon they convinced Washington to go along with Alex.

Eliza was lucky enough to sit next to Alex.

As the carriages were travelling, she and Alex were quiet and looking at the scenery.

"So, can you explain my weird dreams?" Alex asked.

Eliza nodded and before she could say anything the carriage stopped abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is short, I am losing my motivation and I fear I may just give up on this story.


End file.
